priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Claudia Jordan
Claudia Jordan (born on April 12, 1973 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an Italian African-American model, actress, beauty queen & radio show host. She is best known to TV Game Show audiences as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right (from 2001-2003) & a Briefcase model on Deal or No Deal (for the entire run, 2005-2009). Claudia was born to an Italian mother and an African-American father. Her parents met during her father's time in the US Air Force in Brindisi, Italy. When she was older, Claudia attended Baldwin Wallace College in Berea, Ohio where she majored in broadcasting and journalism; while there, she had her own campus radio program. Claudia was also sprinter, in fact she earned all-American honors in the 400 meter relay race. Claudia soon became a model, and was one of eight young ladies selected to compete for the cover of Seventeen magazine. Later starting in 1990, Claudia Jordan competed in beauty pageants. Her first was for the title of Miss Teen Rhode Island in she won, then competed but didn't win in the 1990 Miss Teen USA pageant. Years later in 1997, she won the title of Miss Rhode Island, and then competed but didn't win in the 1997 Miss USA pageant. In 2009, Claudia hosted alongside Access Hollywood host Billy Bush. Beginning in 2000, Claudia made the jump to the game show world. She was one of the very first to audition to become one of two newest Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right as her very first appearance on the show aired on December 21, 2000. She made a strong, first impression on the producers and immediately became a favorite among the fans. In February 2001, Claudia was signed on to a permanent basis while producers continued the model search to fill the other spot. On the 30th Season Premiere episode (aired on September 24, 2001), Jordan and Heather Kozar, who joined permanently in May, were announced as permanent Barker's Beauties. Heather and Nikki Ziering both exited the program in 2002, leaving Claudia as the only permanent model. Instead of finding yet two more permanent replacements, she was joined by a series of rotating models (which included Brandi Sherwood-Cochran, Shane Stirling, and newcomer Rachel Reynolds). In late February, early March 2003, Claudia took a brief leave of absence from the show and it was during this time period, Lanisha Cole stepped in as Claudia's temporary replacement and continued on a substitute model whenever Jordan was unavailable until that December when Lanisha joined the rotating circle after Claudia departed from the show. During Claudia's stint on The Price is Right, she appeared as a competitor on primetime reality show Dog Eat Dog where she won her challenge but ended up in the "Dog Pound" after losing the head-to-head competition. The episode ended with Claudia and the four other "Dog Pound" members splitting the $25,000 cash prize. In late 2003, Claudia's 3-year stint on The Price is Right came to an end (her very last appearance was the $1,000,000 Spectacular saluting Colleges & Universities, taped in 2003 but for an unknown reason, the episode didn't air until 2004). She was dismissed from the show after filing a formal complaint with FremantleMedia's human resources against producer Phil Wayne Rossi for wrongful termination, sexual harassment and racial discrimination. In her statement, Claudia revealed that Rossi often referred to her as "the butt model" as he constantly made sexual advances towards her and touching her inappropriately. She also stated that Rossi would also yell and scream profanities at her for "being late". Claudia reported Rossi to Roger Dobkowitz, who in turn, reported the incidents to Bob Barker, who then gave Claudia a stern warning, that if she continued to be "late", she would be given the pink slip. Although she made very clear that Barker never sexually harassed her, Claudia included him in her lawsuit because she felt that he had some responsibility to her as he was the executive producer of the show. Claudia settled out of the courts and received an undisclosed amount. In late 2005, Claudia re-entered the game show world as she appeared as one of 26 briefcase models on the newly NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal. During the show's trial week run (aired in December), she was Briefcase Model #9 and when the show returned to airwaves in February 2006, Claudia was and remained Briefcase Model #1 until the show's end in May 2009. Claudia once competed on the second season of Celebrity Apprentice in 2009 and later returned as a competitor on 2013's Celebrity Apprentice: All-Stars (she was the fourth person "fired" on both of her seasons). She'll also be making a couple of appearances in the upcoming season of Celebrity Apprentice. For three years from 2007-2010, Claudia was the host of her own radio show on The Foxxhole. She has also appeared as one of four co-hosts on the VH1 talk show Tiny Tonight, along side singer/actress Tameka Cottie, rap artist Trina, and reality TV star Tami Roman (singer Tamar Braxton on the first two episodes) Jordan also served as co-host on "Reach Around Radio" with TDP, Comedian Speedy, Comedian RT and The Poetess. The show also features DJ Always. Claudia also hosted a dating relationship show titled According to Him & Her alongside Finesse Mitchell for the BET Network. Today, the ex-Barker's Beauty/Briefcase Model keeps busy, busy, busy. She currently serves as co-host on The Rickey Smiley Morning Show. Claudia also appears occasionally as a commentator on HLN's Dr. Drew On Call and she'll also be making a few appearances on the upcoming season of Bravo TV's The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Gallery Claudia-jordan.jpg Claudia-jordan-tamar-braxton-beef.png Claudia-jordan-44th-naacp-image-awards 3480356.jpg Claudia-jordan-white.jpg 63405-claudia-jordan-ashanti-and-goapele-kick-off-heineken-red-star-soul-in.jpg Claudia1.jpg original.png bc21.jpg orp2.jpg most3.jpg claudiamodelingtrainset.jpg Links Her Facebook Page Her Twitter page Category:Models